The Copacabana
by ga-mei
Summary: She had all she ever wanted, until he ripped it right from under her. KankTen implied onesided NejiTen, character deaths


The Copacabana

Based off of the song by Barry Manillow

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl_

_With yellow feathers in her hair_

_And a dress cut down to there_

_She would meringue, and does the cha-cha_

_And while she tried to be a star, Tony always tended bar_

_Across the crowded floor_

_They worked from 8 till 4_

_They were young and they had each other_

_Who could ask for more?_

Tenten and Kankuro sprinted through the trees. His hand was firmly grasping hers.

"I love you Tenten." He admitted sheepishly. A reddish tinge brushed his cheeks and he looked at her.

"I love you too Kankuro." She whispered, giving a giddy smile. They were in love and they had each other, and they were on their way to elope. He looked to the right as a twig snapped that wasn't beneath either of their feet.

"It's okay babe. I'll take care of this. You stay here." He gave her a gentle but passionate kiss, and then darted into the trees.

_At the Copa, Copacabana_

_The hottest spot north of Havana_

_At the Copa, Copacabana_

_Music and Passion, were always in Fashion_

_At the Copa…they fell in love_

Tenten could hear Kankuro winning, and she was surprised that she hadn't been ambushed yet. Her hand was resting on her scroll, ready at any given moment to whip it out and send projectiles through the air.

_His name was Rico, he wore a diamond_

_He was escorted to his chair, he saw Lola dancing there_

_And when she finished, he called her over_

_But Rico went a bit too far, Tony sailed across the bar_

_And then the punches flew, and chairs were smashed in two_

_There was blood and a single gunshot_

_But just who shot who?_

Tenten heard a familiar battle cry. Her eyes widened.

"Yosh!" Lee's voice encouraged in the foliage. "Wait, no don't stab him!"

"Oh shit. No!" Tenten flew into the trees.

_At the Copa, Copacabana_

_The hottest spot north of Havana_

_At the Copa, Copacabana_

_Music and Passion are always in fashion_

_At the Copa…she lost her love_

She stood over his bloody body. It was so mutilated that she could hardly tell it was his. Just the fact that the face was a little bit more violet than the others was the major hint. Blood mixed with purple warrior paint.

His entire shirt was drenched in his own life substance, and half of his left leg was disassembled. She nearly threw up from the sight of him, but she couldn't tear her eyes from him. She wasn't as sad as his sister, the Ambassador from Suna to Konoha. She wasn't as sad as his brother, the mighty Kazekage and close friend. She was destroyed. She was practically a maniac. She never forgave Hyuuga, Neji.

_Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl_

_But that was 30 years ago, when there used to be a show_

_Now it's a disco, but not for Lola_

_Still in dress she used to wear, faded feather in her hair_

_She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind_

_She lost her youth and she lost her Tony, now she's lost her mind_

"Tenten?" It had been exactly one year since Kankuro's brutal death by Tenten's own team mate(s). Lee had decided to check in on her. He forced the door open, and shriveled up his nose at the smell of vomit and alcohol. He stared at a bloody note on the table:

Whoever this may concern,

My name is Tenten. By the time you are reading this, I have most likely committed suicide. This is because I lost my lover one year ago, when my team mate and best friend slaughtered him for his own selfish needs. I never forgave him. I never forgave myself for allowing him to go into the forest alone. That still gave Hyuuga, Neji no reason to kill him. He wanted me, I didn't want him, and so he had to kill my happiness. Now I'm killing his. I can finally be happy now.

Sincerely,

Tenten of the Leaf

End letter

Lee searched the apartment, and found her in the bathroom. She was curled over the toilet, blood and vomit dripping from her pale lips. Her eyes were open, but free of life. Her skin looked like ivory. He didn't need to feel her pulse to know that she wasn't breathing.

Three days later he got the autopsy report back. She had died of overdose of drugs, and intoxication of alcohol…and slitting her wrists…and becoming bulimic for the past two months. You get the point, she cause a lot of pain and effort to kill herself. Now she finally succeeded.

_At the Copa, Copacabana_

_The hottest spot north of Havana_

_At the Copa, Copacabana_

_Music and Passion were always in Fashion_

_At the Copa…don't fall in love, don't fall in love._

--

Chibi: I felt angst. So I wrote this! I don't know if any more updates will come before Christmas, so Merry Christmas! Happy Chaunnakah! (I am SO sorry if I didn't spell that right) Happy Kwanza! (Same here) Reviews make me happy, so please leave a few!


End file.
